Pure Has Become Impure
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Tak terelakkan lagi. Hati Onigumo seutuhnya tak mampu lepas dari sosok bidadari yang murni itu. Namun, di sisi lain kekejian malah membaur menyampul sang gumpalan hati... Hati yang dulunya merindukan gadis itu. Hati yang hingga sekarang masih belum mampu melepaskan gadis itu...


Ini ceritanya tentang Naraku sama Onigumo (kepribadian ganda gitu, maksudnya ._.). jadi yang hurup tebel itu Onigumo, terus yang font normal punya Naraku :D

**Disclaimer: Gaje, ga nyambung, typo**

**Semua tokoh milik Takahashi-sensei, tapi plot-nya musti punya saya! (?)**

**Rate: K+**

**Happy Reading**

**RnR**

**Dont like, dont read ^^**

_Pure has become impure._

_Impure has become pure._

_Good has become evil._

_Evil has become good._

Lagu-laguan itu membuatku ngantuk. Padahal pada malam ini rencanaku adalah mengincar siapapun yang dirasa cukup kuat. Cukup tangguh untuk menjadi bagian dari tubuhku. Kupasati satu per satu dari mereka di sana. Mereka terserak di bawah sana, di sekitar api unggun yang menghangatkan. Tapi tak banyak yang mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mereka bercakap sendiri, riuh rendah dan tawa sesekali pecah dari tiap kerumunan. Dan hingga di satu titik... sepasang mataku terpaku. Jantungku bergemuruh dengan hebatnya. Sial. Perempuan itu—

**Gadis itu. Ah—aku masih ingat betul. Gadis pendeta yang tak pernah melewati hari-harinya tanpa mengunjungiku yang tengah sekarat. Ia selalu membawa bermangkuk-mangkuk bubur hanya untukku yang tak bisa apa-apa ini. Untuk diriku, seorang perampok yang sekarang tidak berdaya. Tangan halus gadis itu dengan tulusnya menyuapiku. Tanpa rasa jijik ataupun ngeri. Binar matanya menunjukkan rasa empati yang begitu dalam. Yah—aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku menginginkan dirinya untuk terus bersamaku. Selamanya.**

Brengsek! Mengapa ketika keadaannya sedang begini, perempuan itu malah muncul? Apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya? Bukankah ia seharusnya sudah lama mati tak berbekas? Aku tak henti-hentinya mendesis. Ingin rasanya aku sekali lagi membunuh gadis malang itu. Aku tahu dia bukanlah anak manusia lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, setidaknya—semuanya akan terasa begitu melegakan jika saja dia benar-benar sudah musnah tanpa meninggalkan jejak lagi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Seolah sesuatu yang menjijikkan tengah bersarang di balik genggamanku. Bagaimana bisa aku menghancurkan perempuan sialan itu? Tanganku saja sama sekali tak tergerakkan untuk melukai wanita berkimono putih itu. Ba-bajingan...

**Hingga sekarang aku tak mampu melepaskan bayang-bayang gadis itu. Jika saja aku tidak kepayahan saat itu, mungkin aku sudah mampu memeluknya. Mengecupnya. Namun apa boleh buat, sekedar menggerakkan tangan saja aku tak mampu. Aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tubuhku sudah kehilangan syaraf dan sekujur tubuhku harus dibalut perban. Aku sempat mengutuk diriku sendiri. Mengutuk jalan hidupku. Mengutuk seorang Onigumo yang pecundang dan menyedihkan. Tapi, sesaat gadis itu selalu muncul di hadapan tubuhku yang terbaring—sepercik harapan menguar menembus mataku. Ada harapan. Harapan untuk mendapatkan gadis itu.**

Belum habis lagu-lagu itu diputar, dan gadis _miko_ itu masih berdiri di tengah kerumunan-kerumunan orang-orang. Menggenggam busur panah kebanggaannya dengan sepasang mata melirik kesana kemari. Aku terkikik geli melihat dirinya yang menurutku sangat lucu. Seolah-olah ia mengharapkanku untuk segera muncul di hadapannya lalu memanahku seperti yang pernah ia lakukan kepada setengah siluman lain yang juga mencintainya. Tunggu! Aku tak pernah mencintainya. Aku, Naraku, bukan pecundang yang seperti itu. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kekuatan dan kemudian dunia sepenuhnya akan berada di bawah kendaliku. Kekuatan dan dunia... _bukan perempuan menyedihkan seperti pendeta itu._

**Aku bisa memiliki hati gadis itu. Aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jatuh ke dalam dekapanku. Tak ada yang mustahil. Aku sudah letih terus-menerus terpaut dalam relung gua yang kotor ini. Apapun itu, aku harus bisa keluar dari sini. Tak masalah jika tertatih. Yang terpenting aku sudah sanggup berlari. Menelusuri sepanjang hutan. Mencari gadis itu. Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku!**

Setengah dari bola Shikon no Tama sudah berada di bawah tanganku. Semua sudah jelas, kekuatan sedang berada di pihakku. Ratusan inkarnasi sudah mampu kuciptakan untuk mengecoh orang-orang bodoh di sini. Untuk menggiring mereka ke dalam jebakanku yang mematikan. Karena itulah, aku seakan tumbuh semakin kuat karena kebodohan manusia-manusia bahkan _youkai_ yang jatuh ke dalam perangkapku.

**Aku berusaha menahan semuanya. Aku merelakan seluruh tubuh yang tanpa daya ini di serang para makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu. Akh—biar saja. Toh, hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Lalu menikahinya, dan hidup bersamaku selamanya. Aku tak perlu bersusah payah lagi untuk bergerak. Aku dapat melakukan apa saja semauku. Ukh—sebuah aliran panas menjalar merasuk hingga ke ubun-ubun. Yaaa—aku merasa terlahir kembali. Menjadi seseorang yang baru. Seseorng yang nantinya akan hidup bersama gadis **_**miko **_**kesayanganku itu.**

Aku menggeserkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Lantas menyipit dengan sengitnya. Pecahan itu. Bergitu cemerlang dan cerah. Aku harus mendapatkannya. Tapi, tunggu. Jangan-jangan gadis itu sengaja berada di sana untuk memancingku? Memancingku dengan serpihan Shikon yang sengaja ia taruh di ujung sana. Aku tergelak dalam hati. Licik sekali, pikirku. Aku tak menyangka, seorang pendeta suci sepertinya mampu berbuat licik juga. Menggelikan.

**Aku terlahir kembali. Tapi, bukan sebagai pecundang seperti waktu itu. Persetan dengan Onigumo. Aku bukan yang dulu lagi. Namun, sejujurnya aku tak mampu mengabaikan seluruh debaran jantung yang merajai perasaanku pada gadis impianku itu. Hingga suatu saat, gadis itu malah mengubah haluan. Mengubah langkahnya menuju setengah siluman anjing berisik itu. Aku tertegun. Cemburukah? Sedalam inikah aku menginkan gadis itu? Mungkin—**

Orang-orang di sana tampak tak menyadari kehadiranku di balik kegelapan malam. Termasuk perempuan itu sendiri. Yang kutahu, hanya pecundang dan orang-orang menyedihkan yang berada di sana. Cih, jadi tak ada gunanya aku berlama-lama di sini. Tak ada gunanya aku terus-terusan mengamati wajah gadis itu. Wajah cantik, dengan rambut hitam berkilau menggambarkan langit malam tanpa berbintang. Tak ada gunanya... tapi, tapi—kenapa aku tak mampu melepaskan pandanganku darinya?

**Sial. Setengah siluman itu sudah merebut gadis itu dari genggamanku. Kenapa? Kenapa ketika aku sudah seperti ini, gadis itu malah mengalihkan segenap perhatiannya pada setengah siluman sialan itu? Tidakkah ia ingat padaku? Si pemuda yang sebelumnya ia perdulikan setiap hari? Kikyo—kenapa?**

Aku bisa saja membunuh gadis itu. Menghancurkannya ke dalam serpihan-serpihan sampah seperti yang pernah kulakukan kepada yang lainnya. Tapi—hati manusia betul-betul terasa menjijikkan. Aku tak mampu melakukannya karena di dalam tubuh ini, debaran itu masih ada. Debaran jantung yang selalu ada dan selalu datang kerap kali gadis itu muncul. Sial. Aku kembali teringat bagaimana ia terus memperolok-olokku. Merasa angkuh bahwa Onigumo mencintainya. Bahwa hati Onigumo yang sedang berdetak ini seutuhnya tak mampu melupakan Kikyo. Tak mampu melepaskan rasa cintanya kepada gadis pendeta yang sepatutnya sudah lama berada di neraka itu.

**Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Kekalapanku sudah membutakan mata hatiku. Aku bukanlah seorang pemuda yang dimurnikan oleh cinta. Aku sadar. Aku tahu, bahwa sekarang aku hanyalah makhluk yang dengan konyolnya terbakar rasa cemburu yang acap kali berkecamuk. Aku tak mampu menahannya lagi. Semuanya sudah cukup. Kikyo sudah benar-benar melupakanku. **

Sunyi semakin terasa kelamnya. Aku harus pergi. Sebelum perempuan itu menyadari keberadaanku dan kembali mengolok-olok aku yang kuat ini. Kali ini aku harus pergi. Mencari jalan bagaimana caranya melepaskan seluruh belenggu perasaan menjijikan ini. Bagiku, Naraku, tak ada kata cinta. Persetan dengan perasaan semacam itu. Karena suatu saat nanti. Aku pasti mampu membunuhnya.

_Membunuh Kikyo—_

—END—


End file.
